Legend of Naruto
by Mathewxox
Summary: He was forced to fight in a war he never wanted to be in, images of death scared into his brain for all eternity. But, even with this downfall, he will not commerce with darkness. However even the strongest of men have weakness. The problem is, what happens when that weakness is your own heart?
1. Chapter 1

**League of Naruto**

******Hey guys its me again ^^, I'm back with another short story that popped up in my mind. I know I have a record of bad grammar but I'm going to try and make this as good as possible.**

******(Bio)**

**__****He was cunning, sharp, and could strike you without you even knowing until it was to late. Piltover's population called him the yellow fox, he was the one to stand in the grey, but one particular group of people know as the league of legend call him differently. His Name is Naruto Uzumaki and he was the one and only Golden fox.**

**Chapter 1 : The life of Naruto Uzumaki**

Piltover, also known as the City of Progress, is the leading center of ecologically-minded techmaturgical research on Valoran. The city's great academies and their contributions to science are known across the land, rivaled only by the eccentric colleges found in Zaun. Strangely, the coastal nation is situated atop a relatively small mountain in a vast greenish marsh. The denizens of Piltover appear to be utilizing the liquid and gases emitting from the marsh as a viable source of energy in order to power the city.

The individuals who travel to, and wish to reside in, Piltover have a seemingly unquenchable thirst for knowledge. This pursuit can lead them across a variety of academic fields, be it techmaturgy, medicine, archaeology, etc. The city's researchers clearly take great pleasure exploring and expanding their scientific inquiries. However, many of them have now turned their attention to the current state of conflict on Valoran. Seeing what they consider an unacceptable situation, the scientists and denizens of the City of Progress have come together to work collectively in order to rectify the problems plaguing the continent. They firmly believe that science is the key to saving Runeterra.

Piltover has a very empathic and progressive governing body. It is indicated that the citizens of Piltover collectively elect their representatives, who are referred to as statesmen. In order to improve the city-state's social and environmental well-being, statesmen constantly strive to implement their nation's rapid scientific innovations.

Just like every-other day, today was a beautiful day. The people of Piltover walked the streets with smiles on their faces, doing their day to day activates in peace and quite.

The low crime rates allowed the people to calmly walk around without fear of being attack by a psychopathic pink haired women holding a shark designed rocket launcher. Yep, nothing wrong here..

Until a sudden explosion rocketed the street, making the population of the streets look up at the sound's location in interest.

Well, that didn't last long...

A single blur of pink and blonde made the majority of the people smile, as if they knew something. Unlike most civilians, these people were so used to this sense that it would be a surprise if it hadn't happened.

Standing in the middle of the clear street was two figures standing off, one smiling insanely and the other looking as board as humanly possible possible.

The smiling figure was a female with long blue haired tied into a double braided pony tail. Her pink eyes glinted with insanity as she held, what looked like, a machine gun in her hands. Over her body was a plane leather string bikini featured with a two triangle-shaped pieces of fabric that cover her small breasts. On her lower body was some short shorts and pink leggings.

This was none other than Jinx, an insane villain that had an obsession with explosions.

The person standing in front of her was a tall male, he stood around 5'10-5'11(around 179 cm), with golden hair reaching down to his waist in length and two shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Speaking of eyes, the male had an usual condition called Heterochromia iridum, and so he had two different eye colours. His right eye was a sea blue iris while his covered up eye was a pure golden colour, however both shared the same slitted pupil, resembling that of an fox's.

The usual man was dressed in a full body black suit, with a black mask, that resembled a sneering fox, covered everything from his nose downwards. On his feet were a pair of steel toecap combat boots, black like the rest of his clothes, and resting over his hand was a pair of rusty orange gloves.

His weapon/s of choice, which was held on his person, consisted of a Rossi SCJT4510 Circuit Judge Single/Double 410/45 Long Colt, which he used for range, that rested on his back and a pair of Sig Sauer 1911 22LR 5" 10+1 Custom Wood Grip, both pure black in colour, which were currently resting on the blond's thighs.

However unlike his previous weapons, his last weapon was not a firearm.

His weapon was usually held in his pure purple sheath located on his lower back, but, at this current moment the sword's orange guard was held in the man's glove covered hand, it's titanium blade pointed towards the female in a fencing like manner. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the yellow fox.

Jinx, who was smiling insanely, seemed to cast out an aura of giddiness as she starred at the blonde in joy. "Hey ho, Foxy-kun. How have you been?" She said in a childish manner as she waved at the masked man.

Said man could only sigh in irritation as he stared at the blue haired psycho. "Nothing much Jinx-chan, I was having a okay day. Ya'know shopping, working, and hunting down a familiar blue haired girl with a shark shaped rocket launcher." Naruto said in a surprising light tone as he tightened his grip his sword. "Now let's get this over, I know you won't but, I'll ask you only once. Please surrender."

A simple shake of the blue hair girl head was all the blonde need to see.

In one swift motion the masked man slashed forwards in an attempt to disable his opponent in a single strike.

It would have worked to, if the person he was fighting was unskilled. In a split second the blue haired girl dodged backwards and threw a grenade at the blonde, dodging the sword that nearly beheaded her by a mere inch.

An explosion of flames rocketed in a second later as Naruto sliced through the grenade, somehow his sword not even taking the slightest of damage. Luckily enough for Naruto, his clothes had fireproof materials which blocked out the fire with ease, saving him from harm.

Seeing that her surprise attack had failed, Jinx made a tactical, laughing as she ran from the the male with a now flaming sword.

However, her luck only seemed to increase as, Naruto stopped dead in his place before suddenly back flipping over a figure that appeared right behind him.

Earth and stone exploded into the air as a large gauntlet smashed into the place where the blonde had just been standing moments ago.

The blond clicked his teeth in annoyance as he narrowly dodge multiply bullets that had been aimed to immobilize him. As he done this however, he was also keeping a critical gaze on the rapidly dissipating dust cloud, that lifter a second after the bullets stopped, revealing two female figures.

The first female stood around 5'6 and had long shoulder length pink hair that leant across the left side of her face. The pinkette eyes were that of pink, like her hair, and her skin was a pale colour. Over her body was a large amount of armour, that seemed to cover all visible clothes, which consisted of full leg armor set and a full breast plate armor set, that covered the top of a silver coloured corset. However, there was some very unique things the female had, like a tattoo of VI under her right eye and a pair of giant ass gauntlets that the female held up, showing a surprising large amount of strength. Said gauntlet wielding female was known as VI, the Piltover Enforcer.

The female to the right of VI stood around the same size, probably a inch or so smaller. Unlike her partner, this female had long brown hair that sweated down to her middle back. The obvious gun wielder held a semi-shot rifle, that had two scopes, in her hands, still aiming at the fox masked man. The brown-haired female was dressed in a purple dress and a pair of thigh length boots, to finished off the outfit was a golden and purple striped large hat. This was none other than Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover.

Naruto sighed in irritation as he stared at his bane/banes of his life. These two chick was the reason why he was always wearing a mask, there was once a time when he needn't worry about hiding his face but now he was constantly bound to his mask so that they could never be identified. "Well if it isn't my two most favourite cops. How are you lovely ladies today?

A snort left Vi's nose as she looked at the fox-masked man. "Oh you know, some good here, some good there." She started as she pointed towards Naruto with her metal finger at long haired man. "but news of an explosion at the north constitution tower happen to just~~ pop up." Vi continued with a slight smirk. "You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

"Nope."

A lone sigh of a annoyance left Caitlyn's mouth as she tightened her finger around the trigger of her gun. In a split second, the bullet flew straight at Naruto only to meet the cold metal of Naruto's sword, splitting it in half with ease. "I knew you wanted me cupcake, but I didn't know you were so impatient." Naruto teased the brunette only to be force to cut another bullet in half.

A tick mark appeared on Caitlyn's forehead as she stared at the man in front of her. She didn't know why or how but he had sneaked into her, and possibles Vi's, heart, not that she would admit it, but he had.

It frustrated her so much when her crime cases would be solved before she could even get the chance to do the work herself, and it that only started to happen when he had shown up, the same with the fluttering feeling in her chest.

The two had met nearly six months back when a band of villains planned to steal the technology that was used to create Orianna Reveck, the Lady of Clockwork, in hopes of gaining knowledge to make an army of super robots.

However they were discovered and sought out by the police before they could make a move, however, when the two females of the group, Caitlyn and Vi, arrived at the scene they where meet by the sight of fourty died villains on a floor surrounding a single cloaked figure. When questioned by the two female, who had gotten over there shock, he simply waved at them before imploding into a bull of flames.

Not a week after, crime seem to drop even faster than it was being planned. And when someone, other then Vi or Caitlyn, tried to find out what was happening they found nothing, however every-time VI and/ Caitlyn were on the case they always met the same cloaked person.

After a month of crimes being constantly dropped the two females sought out the man responsible, only for him to find them before they could even start their own search.

At first, Caitlyn hadn't trusted this man at all and even tried to arrest him, only for him to break the restraints not a second later. Vi, however, acted like this man was her best friend and straight away invited him out, much to Caitlyn's surprise, which the blonde agreed to.

The three had hung out for a while until the sun's daylight had changed into the black of the night sky and ended their little date with both of the females reviving a kiss from the man.

These meetings always kept on going on ever-since that fateful day, however no romance happened between the three, much to the female's irritation. Shaking off that thought, Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as came back to reality.

"Silence, you're coming with us." The gun user shouted as she kept her aim at the blonde's head. However her reaction time wasn't as fast as Naruto's so, she could do nothing when he suddenly threw a smoke bomb at them casting a loom of darkness over himself.

"Get juked." Naruto shouted as he imploded magic under his feet, resulting in him being forced upwards. Landing on a near by house, Naruto quickly rolled to loosen the impact of hitting the ground before quickly getting to his feet. Looking back, Naruto saw Caitlyn glaring at the ground while Vi complained about something to her.

Not wanting to be captured, Naruto fled the area in a fast motion, jumping across the roof tops with ease.

His jumping only occurred for several minuets until he finally dropped down into an alleyway. Not a second later, a figure waked out the darkness of the ally. Unlike before, Naruto's long hair had changed from blonde to red, that was braided into a single tail, that travelled down his spin in length. The red-head's outfit had changed to a simple, but stylish, dark pair of blue jeans, that had a orange belt to keep them there, and a dark blue buttoned dress shirt, that had the top three and the lower two buttons undone. The mask that once covered his face had been slipped off leaving his whiskered cheeks and defined jaw-line to the view of the people around.

This was the true Naruto, the travelling peace creator, he was the man who travelled around the land helping people in anyway he could. From Ionia to Noxus, Naruto helped ever single person he could, ranging from a girl/unicorn who was once a celestial being getting over the humiliation and betrayal of a person she once thought to be a friend, to saving a female, with a weapon that was heavier than a kite shield, and nearly as broad, from a barrage of biochemical terror that killed everyone it touched.

Naruto's kindness known no bounders and he wasn't even 21. Unlike how everyone believed, Naruto was only 19 and had been travelling every since his parents tried to force him to join the army. The red-head still did not know why his father and mother tried to do so but he swore that he would never let someone betray him again. After he had successfully escaped the life of war, Naruto never went back to his awaiting parents and instead left without telling anyone where he was going.

As Naruto thought about the past while travelling through the town, he couldn't help but think as to what he was going to do about the future, he knew that he couldn't keep up the act and soon enough someone would find out that he was the yellow fox.

The red-head knew there was only one place that could help him form the influence he needed to make his own separate island where he could help the people who where given a bad hand in life.

The league of Legends

Many things had been said about that place, it was a new-ish area where only the strongest of people went to do battle. The League of Legends was called a game by many, but if one were to either be a champion or a summoner then they would know that it wasn't a game, but instead it was a battlefield where people thought it out to the bitter end, and not in the form of death.

Naruto, well technically the yellow fox, had been offered a place at the hall of heroes, but he hadn't really about it until now. With a sigh, the red-head decided on which path he was going to take.. but if it was the right chose? He didn't know, but it didn't matter at the moment, he had to think about if it was a smart move to tell his favourite two female cops about it.

While it would be the right thing to do, Naruto had his doubts. He knew that if he was to tell the two and then show his true self at the hall of heroes they would make the connection, and while that wasn't so bad, he enjoyed the mystery that he had and it gave him time alone when he wanted it.

However, as soon as he joins the battle he wouldn't have that, it was such a hard choice, yet he really felt the appeal of the league was much more than it was with just travelling.

Making that decision was the only thing that masked could think about as he continued on his way to home.

After 5 minuets of walking, the blonde finally arrived at a medium sized house of a widow women that had invited him to live with her after he had saved her, and her daughter, from deaths door. The house was a simple four bedrooms, living-room, 1 kitchen, and a multiply bathrooms, desgined building.

Naruto smiled gently as he knocked on the door, stepped back, the teen waited for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long, as no more than 2 minuets latter, the door was opened up to reveal a teenage female.

Said female had short blue hair and pale skin. She seemed to around 16 years old, and stood around 5'6, she also had some large assets that bulged against her clothes. On the girl's face was a eye patch that covered a injury that Naruto couldn't prevent. However her revealed eyes had a perfect violet colour, she wore a long sleeved under-shirt that hid under a black corset styled male butler suit. The lower half of the female's body was covered by black butler styled jeans and a pair of polished shoes. This was none other Natose, the daughter of the widow that Naruto had saved, a female that was a self proclaimed female butler.

Natose blushed slightly as she saw Naruto smile gently to her, her heart pounded against its ribcage as her master slowly walked over to her before bring her into a hug. "Hey there Natose-chan, is you're mum home." She heard his voice whisper into her ear.

The female didn't answer as she shivered, her visible eye lowered ever so slightly, as a blush crept it's way onto her skin.

Naruto raised a eyebrow in amusement as he looked at the daydreaming blue haired girl, she always seemed to do that when he was around her. Shaking it off, Naruto sighed before making his way past the girl, making her snap out of her daze, and towards the kitchen. "Do you by any-chance know when she's coming back?"

The blue haired girl's blush increased in darkness as her embarrassment started to show. "Soon, is there anything that you need master?" She said in her monotone voice as her blush faded back into her skin. "Maybe something to drink, or maybe something to eat... or maybe even..." She trailed off as she pushed her still devolving double D breasts against Naruto's back. "Me." She purred in a quite tone, blush as she temped her master, only to shoot back, as if burned, when the sound of the door clicking sounded through-out the halls.

"Honey, I'm home." The soft sound of Natose's mother was heard, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. "I got you that dress…" The widow said as she walked into the kitchen, stopping in her speech as she saw Naruto. "Oh hello, Naruto-kun, I hadn't realised you were back." The mother said in an embarrassed tone as she look to the two blushing teens.

Naruto smiled nervously as he calmed himself down. "It's good to see you, Miya." The red-head said as he looked towards the young looking widow.

Miya was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Unlike one would suspect, Miya looked no more than 26, even though she was 35, and stood around 161cm, 5feet 3.39 inches.

The purple haired female smiled as she walked into the room carrying some bags in her hands. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She replied to her house guest while walking towards the back rooms, a fake blush covered her face as Naruto took the bags from her hands.

Following after the blonde, Miya quickly opened up the back door, revealing a large storage room, before walking fridge, and freezer, and proceeded to help the blonde pack the items away. "Thank you for helping, Naruto-kun." The widow said in appreciation as she closed the fridge door.

Naruto smirked at the widow as he wrapped his arms around her in a playful manner while leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Anything for my sexy landlady." The red-head teased Miya only to moan in pain when a ladle smashed against his skull, courtesy from said landlady.

Miya glared at the young male as he once again made her blush, again, before pointing a ladle at him. "Stop doing that, Uzuimaki-kun!" She said in a hush tone making Naruto start to sweet in fear, there was nothing more scary that female fury, something Naruto didn't know until he met Miya.

Backing up, the red-head nodded his head in agreement. "Sure..." He started as he moved away from the scary women and into the kitchen. "However, before you start hitting me again, I have something important I need to tell you and Natose." The red-head's voice was doing well as it masked the sadness in his tone, but not well enough to trick Miya.

The widow lowered her ladle, stopping in her advance, before turning to the red-head with a look of confusion.

After Miya and her daughter had been sat down with, the red-head started off with his big news. "I'm leaving." He started in stoic tone making the two females widen their eyes/eye. "and before you start saying that I shouldn't go, I've already made up my mind, and there's nothing that's going to stop me from going." He said making the younger of the two female tear up in sadness.

"W-was it my fault.. I promise I'll be better... I-I-I" The girl started before suddenly bursting into tiers making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

Standing up, Naruto made his way around the table and brought the crying girl into a hug. "Hey now, don't be silly. Of course its not you're fault." he said while gently rocked the girl back and fourth. "If I promise to stay the night, would you stop crying?" He asked with consideration as the blue haired girl snuggled against his chest.

Miya couldn't help but smile sadly when she turned face the person that save her and her daughter's life. "So why are you going." She asked making Naruto freeze up slightly.

After making sure Natose had stop crying, Naruto let go of the girl before he made his way back to his seat. "I'm going to join the league." The statement shocked the two females into silence. "I was invited to go there and I decided to join."

"I'm going with you." Was the statement that escaped from Natose's mouth as she stared at Naruto, her eyes narrowed in a way that screamed "Don't say a word". However, even faced with that look, Naruto was still trouble by the fact.

Seeing that Naruto was about to say something, Natose placed a slender finger on his lips. "This is my own chose, Naruto-sama, and you can't tell me not to." She said in a soft voice as she removed her finger from Naruto's lips. "After all, I still haven't repaid you for saving my life."

Naruto looked to Miya for help only to receive a smile. "I shall come with you also, you two are the only family I have left." She said with a small smile. "Plus, I have to make sure that you keep you beastly urges under control." She remarked with a smirk making Naruto sigh in defeat.

"Fine, fine! You can come, just make sure you're prepared to leave for tomorrow."

(later that Night)

Naruto, dressed in his yellow fox outfit, sighed as he awaited for the arrival of two certain females. After some major thought on the subject of the two cops, he couldn't help but feel bad if he left without saying goodbye.

The sound of footsteps made the blonde snap from his thoughts and look upwards from the floor, meeting the gaze of two familiar girls. "Hello, Vi, Caitlyn." Naruto's masked voice sounded out to the two making them stare at the blonde in confusion.

"Hey foxy-kun, what's up?" Vi said as she lent onto the walls surrounding their meeting ground.

"You seem tense." Caityln said as she walked towards the blonde haired male.

"I'm leaving." The blonde said in a mono-tone way as he starred at the two through his golden hair.

Vi smirked as she stepped forwards. "Ah, is foxy worried that we can't the hold down the crime until you comeback." She teased him with the smirk still plastered on her face.

However the shaking of the blonde's head made her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Well its not like you're not coming back or anything, so I don't see any problems."

A silence of awkwardness filled the air making Vi's eyes narrow. "You ARE coming back, right?" She said in a demanding tone making Naruto turn away from her in guilt, he knew he should of just left without telling them.

The sound of laughter filled the air, Vi obviously not believing him, thinking it was a mere prank. "Alright you got me, I give up. Man, you really had me there for a second." The pinkette laughed out as she whipped the tears of humour from her eyes.

"Vi!" Caitlyn snapped at her partner getting the pink haired cop's attention. "He's telling the truth." She said in a masked sad tone as she looked from her partner to the yellow fox. "So where are you going?" She asked the blonde making him sigh.

"To join the league of legends."

Naruto's voice was like a void of stoic as his eyes glanced into the brunette's eyes. However his stare was replaced by a confused one when the sound of laughter filled the abounded area. Turning to the side, Naruto saw that was indeed Vi laughing as she held her rips with her hands.

"Oh that's great." The pinkette chuckled from the ironic statement. "And here I was worried I wouldn't see my foxy-kun again." She said in a light tone.

Confused from the sudden out burst, Naruto turned to Caitlyn for an explanation.

"Vi and I had decided that we were going to the league also, I want to gain some strong influence and allies to find out who the owner of this is." The brunette said as she held up a piece of card that had the letter C imprinted on it. "and Vi wanted to tag along, we were actually plaining to tell you but it would seem that you beat us to the chase, once again." The sniper said with slight irritation as she placed a hand on her hip.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked at the two, well it looked like he had to show them his true identity. "Shit." Naruto swore underneath his breath as he looked at the situation, in one way they both were going to find out in the future which could raise questions, that he wasn't confable answering, OR he could tell them now and save himself the hassle, and if things went south he could always erase himself from their memories.

Sighing the blonde weighed his chances. "Well, I guess now would be the best time to show you my true identity." Naruto said out-loud getting the girl's intimidate attention.

Vi and Caitlyn watched in surprise as the blonde hair of the male turned into a wine red colour, that curled into a back length braid. Next to happen was the mask being taken off, revealing Naruto's whiskered cheeks, much to Vi's amusement, defined jaw line and a pair of large k-9s that poked out of his top lip.

Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock when she saw just WHO the yellow fox was. "No way! Naruto of the stars?" The brunette whispered to herself as her eyes widen in shock. Her eyes, however, narrowed as unknown emotion bottled up inside her.

Anger? Maybe a little, sadness was probably the best way to explain the felling she felt as she stared at the red-head infront of her. He was a person who had single handily stopped a war in less then a month. A person who was known to heal people in ways that not even the most impressive medics could do.

And... and a person she done some questionable stuff with.

"Wow foxy-kun, I didn't know you were super hot too." The pinkette said making the tense air between the three disappear.

Naruto simply chuckled as he waved off the compliment. "Why, thank you, miss cherry blossom." Naruto joked back as he gave a low bow before turning to Cait and flashed her a smile. "Wait about you cupcake...?" The red-head continued on, only to suddenly cut short in his teasing when said brunette appeared infront of him and slapped him.

"Why?" Caitlyn started as the shadow of her hate covered her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Her face lifted up showing her tear filled eyes. "Am I not good enough to know. Did all the things we did mean nothing to you!? I hate you, I hate yo-Hmmp." The brunette's eyes nearly popped out her skull when Naruto's lips suddenly latched onto her's. Her shock didn't last long as Naruto tongue slipped into her mouth making her eyes flutter close and a moan to escape her mouth.

Vi, who had watched the whole thing, stood to the side with a dumbfounded expression as she watch the apparent unemotional Caitlyn moan in delight as Naruto kissed her. Her surprise only escalated when another Naruto appeared by the originator's side and walked up to her before bringing her into a kiss also.

Naruto, the real one, watched the whole scene from the shadows of the abandoned factory, silently face-palming as he saw his magic infused clone do the complete opposite as to what he would of done. Sighing, the red-head quickly left the area before things got out of hand.

To late.

Caitlyn, who had just been slapped on her ass, turned to see what her partner was doing, only to gasp in shock when she saw something that SHOULD NOT be happening.

Leaning against a wall with her legs around wrapped around the red-head was none other then Vi. the pinkette was to busy having Naruto explored her mouth with his tongue, that she didn't even notice that Caitlyn was watching her with a pissed off look on her face.

Said female sniper shook on the spot as the shadows of her hat once again covered her eyes. This last a mere second as she suddenly punched the red-head groping her ass, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke, before rushing off after the real Naruto's location, only to find out that he was already gone. "DAMN YOU, NARUTO!"

**Well that's the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it... **

**The reason behind it being so short is because of it being a prologue, and I had no idea how to make it up. **

**As for pairings, I haven't decided yet and, well, I'll probably wing it...**

**^^ I'll make sure to update as soon as possible, so keep tuned for my league of legends crossover's next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the league.**

**Guess who's back with another chapter.. :D Now as it stands, I don't know any of the reviews you have posted as I'm going to write probably the three to four chapters before hand, as my internet is down, and so I don't know what has been said.**

**However, I will make sure to read every-single review, even if its bad, so don't you worry.**

**Now I'm gonna cut this short as I wanna write down as much as I can in the sprue of the moment so yeah without further a do.**

**Chapter 2... New guy.**

Naruto has had experience many thing in his life, some good and some.. well not so much, like this morning when he met up with a surprisingly happy Vi and a very, VERY, pissed off Caitlyn, but never before has he felt the pure sickness he felt when he, and the rest of his group, was suddenly, and violently, summoned into the hall of heroes.

Groaning the red-head placed his hand onto his stomach in a poor effort to stop the sickness.

"Cheer up, Naruto-sama, were here now, have some of these, they'll help." If it wasn't bad enough having Caitlyn at his throat for his clone kissing Vi, Natose just had to go make it worse.

Naruto's eyes moved up to meet the gaze of Natose as the dark blue haired girl held out some tablets for him. A lone blush grassed the healer's face as he as he looked at the dress that the sexy maid had decided to put on. Natose, in all her twisted wisdom, had decided to dress up in a maids outfit, and while that wasn't so bad, it was the fact that said outfit was extremely revealing, leaving Naruto an open view of her long legs and her large bust.

Yep, Caitlyn was P.I.S.S.E.D when she found out that Naruto had a maid that could easily keep up with her in a sexy contest, even more so in the bust area.

"I will, as soon as I'm able to see straight." Naruto groaned back as he forced the pill down his neck before taking a large swig of water. Sighing in relief, Naurto finally started to move as the blurriness of his vision started to clear up. "Never again!" The red-head remarked as he leaned against the dark haired female for support.

"Oh, get over it foxy-kun." Vi started as she slapped the man on the back resulting in him flying to the floor. "Woops." The pinkette whispered as she watched the teen groan face first into the floor. "sorry about that." She said as she helped the travel sicked man to his feet, only for the red-head to suddenly be snatched out of her grasp by an angry looking servant.

"Leave Naruto-Sama alone." Natose said as she glared at the taller female, she didn't like the way this Vi person looked at her Naruto. She could tell from a single glance that this female wanted what was her's, ,however, she didn't comment on it.

Vi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blue haired girl, it would seem she was trying to counter her moves on Naruto. Suddenly what she said finally hit her. "Naruto... sama." She asked herself only to growl at the thought. Where did Naruto get a servant, or more importantly, how did Naruto get someone to serve him. "And who are you to tell me what to do." The pinkette demanded as her own glare began to show.

Natose glared matched Vi's as she cuddled Naruto's head into her chest. "His personal maid, and as so I help him in anyway possible, even if it means I have to fight you for him." The blue haired maid said as she glared at the gauntlet wielding female.

A lone groan of her partner made Vi turn away from the maid only to see a surprising scene, laying against the wall was Caitlyn.

Said brunette groaned as her vision cleared itself. "Vi, give me a hand." Caitlyn said as she tried to stand up straight only to fail.

"Ahh so you're the new guys." A lone voice made the group turn to see a man with short brown hair with gray coloured eyes.

The man stood around 5'8 and wore a cloak that hid his clothes from view, he looked around 19. "My name is Chris and I'm summoner here. I was asked by one of the Master to take you to you're living quarters." The man said as he looked at the group with a smile, only to raise an eyebrow in confusion when he counted how many people there were. "It would seem that there is two extra, no matter I will get them sorted soon."

Naruto, who was now fully healthy, smiled as he pointed at the two females beside of him. "The older one is Miya, she's agreed to be my house keeper, and the younger one is Natose, she's my personal maid." The man nodded as he turned and started to walk.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I will inform master John as soon as possible." He said as he lead the group into a large hall. "Mr. Fox, your room is number 121, here is you keys. Oh and a warning, the person next to you is... very unique. Have a nice day." He quietly showed the other champions to their room.

Sighing, the red-head made his way down the stairs with both Miya and Natose by his side. It didn't take long for Naruto to locate his door room. Slipping in his keys, the blonde quickly unlocked his door before opening it up and walking inside.

The room was easily big enough for the three, it had two large bedrooms, a kitchen, a large storage room, a bathhouse, and lots of spare space. "Well how nice." Naruto said in a delighted tone as he saw that his and the girl's bags had been moved to the room. "Should we get unpacking then."

It took around 2 hours for everything to get sorted, the first thing to be decorated was the storage room as Naruto placed all his weapons and armour inside, taking up nearly all of the space.

Then it was the bed-rooms, they didn't take much effort and was done in the matter of 30 minuets, off course they hadn't unpacked everything so there was still stuff to do.

After that it was just making themselves feel at home, as most of the intera design had been done for them, and now here they were, eating some lunch while taking a break from working. "Finally." Naruto said as he finally got something to eat. "I'm starving." The red-head remarked as he started to eat the noodles that had been prepared for him. "Thanks Miya, your the best." Naruto said in happiness before eating the noddles so fast that it looked like a mere flash.

"Naruto! What have I told you about doing that?" The motherly purple haired female said in hush tone. "I will take away your ramen if you continue to do that." She warned making Naruto face turn into one of horror.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop." The red-head promised as he walked behind the landlady and proceeded to wrap his arms the female before bringing her into a backwards hug. "Thanks again for coming with me, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Miya smiled gently, she knew the man hugging her was extremely lonely, even if he tried to hid it, and that it took a lot of forced trust to come to terms of him living with her and her daughter. "Well someone has to keep your beastly urges away from my daughter." The female joked as she cleaned the dishes while Naruto let go.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed in a sarcastic manner as he walked away from the purple haired women. "I should probably go meet our new neighbours." The teen said as he slowly walked towards the door. Only for said door to suddenly explode in the red-head's face.

Blinking in shock, Naruto peered out of the door to see what was happening, only to shot back into the room in super sonic speed and proceed to hid behind his sofa. Both females looked from Naruto to the door in interest. They eyebrows shot up upwards in shock however when they saw a angry looking female walk into the room.

The female standing at the door had long red hair braided into a hairstyle similar to Naruto's, except her's was designed for a female not a male. She had pale skin that hid behind a full set of armor, minus the top half of the breastplate and the helmet. However instead of wearing normal gauntlets her's were designed to look like the top and bottom part of a dragon's head. (For those that don't know, this is iron scale Shyvana.) The female's red eyes were narrowed as they scanned the room before finally landing on the older female of the family. "Where is he?" She asked in a growl as steam started to appear over her weapons.

Miya frowned ever so slightly as she looked at the female that destroyed Naruto's door. "I'm afraid I do not know whom you talking about, so please leave." Miya said in her nice, but also scary, tone as she looked at the red-head with a way to sweet look.

Shivana, the female at the door, narrowed her eyes in anger as she starred at the purple before huffing and spinning and prepared to leave, but not before saying one last thing."Well tell the fox that when I do, and I will, he better prepare himself." the female said in anger before walking out of the room.

Miya and Natose blinked in surprise when the door, that had been broken not a minuet earlier, repaired itself into it previous state. Turning to the sofa, each had the same thought running through their minds.

"What was that about?"

"Who was that?" Natose asked slowly as she turned to her master. "She was quiet violent." The blue haired servant said in a unpleasant tone.

"Sorry about her, she has always been a bit short tempered." Naruto said as he came out of his hiding place, aka the sofa. "Her name is Shyvana, she's an... old friend ." The red-head said in a conflicted tone as he stroked his none existent beard. "Though, I don't get why she's so angry."

Naruto sighed to himself as he looked at the re-fixed door. "Still, I should probably go back to greeting our new neighbour." The red-head said with a small smile. "I have a felling that it's going to be interesting."

Miya sighed slightly, a smile still on her face, as she threw the teen his mask, which he slipped on, and turned back to sweeping the floor. "Make sure not to break anything." She said sternly while pointing her wooden brush at the teen, making him chuckle nervously.

Natose smiled as she watched her mother treat Naruto like a son, it was enlightening to watch. Every since she found out that Naruto was the yellow fox, Miya had been treating the red-head as something a-kin to a brother or son, not that the purple haired mother would admit it.

Naruto, with his fox mask on, smirked as he looked himself down. The red-head wore a long sleeved black silk top under an unbuttoned red vest. He also wore a black skinny jeans and steel toe cap boots. Looking up, the blond shifted the newly coloured hair over his right eye before reaching up and knocking on the door.

A call of "one second" was heard followed by a load sound of metal clamping on wood before the door opened to show a female with long brown hair. The female stood around 5'5 and looked to be around 21, she wore a full set of pure golden armor, that covered all of her body, leaving her face revealed. Clothes wise, the brunette wore a skin tight purple and golden shirt and tights.

The beauty had a lightly tanned coloured skin and hazel eyes.

The female blinked several times as her eyes was assaulted by the shine of Naruto's golden hair. She continued to look at the person in confusion, while taking in his appearance in secretly. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Naruto smiled slightly as he bowed his head ever so slightly. "Good afternoon, my name is Fox, I'm your new neighbour from now on, it's a pleasure to meet you." The mask wearing teen said with a smile, not that the female could see it.

A smile brightened up the female's face as she held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Leona." She said as Naruto shook hands with her, surprising her with his tight grasp. "Would you like to come and have some tea, I've already put on the kettle." Leona offered as she step to the side and gestured to the inside of her home.

"Yes, thank you, tea would be lovely." Nodding in thanks, Naruto followed after the armor'd women. The female lead the blond into a cream coloured room that had numinous different design, across the walls of the room were many paintings of sunny areas, ranging from beaches to mountain sides, giving off the impression of a full sun. The dining room was fairly large, having the same amount of size as his own, and, without the paintings, seemed rather dull.

The blond was lead to a sun shaped table, with flame light carvings installed into them, before Leona left to go and get the tea. Naruto looked at the many sun related objects and painting with a con-sealed look of realisation.

It would seem that this girl had heliomania.

Come to thing about it, Naruto's hair was a similar colour to the sun... and his eyes were blue like the sky, which could mean that the female could become obsessed with him...

With that thought, Naruto was out of the room in less than a second flat.

Naruto sighed gently as he continued to spend his free time roaming around the hall of heroes, his mind unfocused and uncaring as he walked amongst the many summoners. Looking around, the blond saw that everything in this section of the room was quite, no sound of talking or footsteps, the only sound the blond could hear was the faint sound of fighting from the south.

Seeing that he had nothing better to do, Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he moved silently towards the noise. With each footstep was the echoes of blade hitting armor, elements hitting natures very being, and many different techniques being used, became loader and loader, until Naruto could practically smell the carnage.

Naruto's blue eye narrowed as he felt several runes burn into his body without his consent, confusion and rage lingered his mind as he watched the runes disappear into his skin. Blinking in shock, Naruto's mind was suddenly filled with several techniques;

The first to seep into his brain was a technique called Barrier. What he leaned was that it apparently shields the user from extended damage for 2 seconds, the bad thing was that it's cooldown was a total 210 second, enough time for someone to be killed.

Clairvoyance, being the next on the list, reveals a small area of the arena for your team for 5 seconds, giving the person a good amount of sight, it's cooldown seemed to only a minuet long, something very helpful in combat.

Clarity was the third to come up, it would seem that this certain rune gave the user a quick regeneration on their mana pool, restoring 40% of their maximum Mana, this effect also seemed to affect any nearby allies, helpful to those who are low on mana, however the cooldown made it very inconvenient, a whole 3 minuet.

Cleanse, a word he had not suspect for such a helpful spell, not only does it removes all disables and summoner spell debuffs affecting you, it also lowers the duration of incoming disables by 65% for 3 seconds. But like the rest, the cooldown seemed unreasonably long, 210 second to be exact.

Exhaust, next in line of the awful cooldown spells.  
Exhausts target enemy champion, reducing their damage dealt by 40% for 2.5 seconds and reducing their attack and movement speed by 30% for the duration. It also shreds the Armor and Magic Resistance of said champion. 210 second cooldown, enough said.

Flash, this spell was something very intriguing to the blond, it teleports the user toward his/her cursor's location, but like all good things, there was a big drawback to this. And that just so happened to be the 300 second cooldown was that drawback.

Fortify seemed to be a activation key, more then an actually advantage to the user, it grants invulnerability to all Allied Turrets and causes them to attack 100% faster for 7 seconds. While Fortify is ready to cast, the user deal 9 bonus damage to minions.

Garrison, like Fortify, also seemed to be an activation key. When its activated Allied Turrets grants massive Regeneration and Attack Speed for 8 seconds while enemy Turret get reduces Damage dealt by 80% for 8 seconds, it also had the same cooldown of 210 seconds as the Fortify.

Ghost came straight after the garrison, it seemed useful, it gave the champ the ability to ignores unit collision and increased their Movement Speed for 10 seconds by 27%, however it also had the 210 second cooldown.

Heal, just like the title would suggest, heals the caster and the allied champion nearest to the caster's cursor (or the most wounded ally if no target is near the cursor) by 90-345 health, and gives affected champions +30% movement speed for 1 seconds. Heal is 50% less effective on allies previously healed with another Summoner Spell Heal within the past 35 seconds. While it's effects were useful, its cooldown was a whole 240 seconds.

Ignite, like it's ironic name, Ignites its targets enemy unit, dealing 70-410 true damageover 5 seconds and reduces healing effects on the target for the duration. Much like the rest, it had a long ass 210 second cooldown.

Promote, was much like Garrison and Fortify in a sense of not helping the user, promotes the nearby allied siege minion, healing it, granting it bonus stats, and causing it to grant the caster gold for its kills. 180 second cooldown.

Rally Summons a beacon with 200 Health for 15 seconds which increases allied Attack Damage by 10-35. 850 Range Aura (estimate). The cooldown for this was like the rest, 180 seconds.

Smite brings down a bolt of lightning that deals 390-1000 true damage to target monster or enemy minion. It , unlike it's counterparts, has a short fuse that is a 40 second cooldown.

Surge empowers the user, increasing Attack Speed by 35% and Ability Power by 10-78 for 12 seconds. 180 second cooldown.

Teleport, the last of the spells, after casting for 4 seconds, teleports the user to target allied minion, turret, or ward. 300 second cooldown. Teleporting to an allied turret reduces the cooldown of Teleport by 60 seconds, making it a 240 second cooldown. Cancelling a Teleport in progress reduces the cooldown of Teleport to 200 seconds.

After all of the knowledge had finally settled inside his mind, Naruto let out a rusty breath before cooling himself off and continued on to the sound of fighting.

The first thing that came to the blond's mind when he saw it was "_big"_, even though it was a massive understatement, the room it's self was easily several hundred feet high, and stretched in width around twice as much. The design of the room seemed to be that of a giant jungle, with multiple canons and mountains in the far distance, the ground was covered in bright green coloured grass and most wet dirt.

However what captivated the blond's attention the most was the fight happening right infront, well more like 100 feet infront of him. Standing in the centre of field was two groups of five fighters, all either armed with a weapon or mana, fighting one another in extreme combat.

The first person that the blond took notice of was a female with long blond hair. She stood around 5'3 and had a innocent princess aura around her, her happy smile distracting her enemies from her knowledgeable blue eyes. The teen looked to be no older than 18, she wore a tight fitting body suit with silver armor. In her hand was a single wand that's design was of two horns and a circle for the ends and a twisted handle.

While the blond didn't know her personally, Naruto knew that the mage was a Demacian, afterall, he had spent his 3 years in their stupid war so he knew the basic of their armor, and from the design, Naruto could guess that she was a noble Demacian.

Noble, such a stupid word, he had once been noble, that was until he saw the fruits of war and what it caused, death of parents and their children was what war was, and it tore him apart from the inside just watching it.

Some might call him a myth, he was supposedly dead after-all, he was known by many of the nobles as "The loving murder", something the blond _hated. _He was giving the name after killing a whole 100 experiments of the Noxus army in order to save a small village of civilians, he even disobeyed direct command from the Captain Commander in order to save them.

While Naruto felt no pleasure in being in the company of other Demacians, the blond did not out right hate them. He did not blame the house Lightshield for branding him a traitor, he swore nothing against House Grownguard when that stripped him of his rank.

He didn't feel any pain knowing that the little girl he choice not to kill was loss on the world.

Rather, he was glad.

He was glad that he didn't have to kill for the sack of honour, glad he didn't kill a innocent girl for the mistakes her father made. He was glad, and that's why he didn't hate Demacians.

And that's the reason why he took off his mask, placing it in the rune on his arm, and let true face stare the Demacians down with a clear conscious.

However, his face was not something the Demacian empire ever thought they'd see again, so when he finally got the attention of the female Demacian all she saw was a taught of an enemy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o/

Lux was having the best of days today, not only had she been paired in bot lane with a fellow Demacian, an elite ranger known as Quinn, she had also dominated said lane, the score ranking to twelve kills to two. Her opponents, which was Twitch and Morgana, seemed to be edge and gave the two Demacain to many openings.

Unfortunately, their mid, Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow, did not have the same advantage and had lost a tower in the demolition that one Katarina, the Sinister Blade, had coursed. Luckily, Shyvana, their jungler, had came to the rescue several time in order to keep the blade welding princess's damage to the minimum.

Fortunately, her bother Garen had not lost a tower in his progress of top lane, but neither had he pushed enough to take one either, not that Nidelee would let him.

However, something very unexpected happened when the two bot laners pushed the last tower blocking their path to the enemies purple Inhibitor, the towers that they were about to attack suddenly started to fire random blasts of energy, nearly hitting the two.

This shortly followed by waves and waves of super buffed minions spawning all and once, only to die a second later. It wasn't a mere minuet later that the area around them started to shake, immediately getting the attention of the other champions.

Before anyone could comment on the manner, the master summoner appeared infront of them all, holographic and all, with a stern but calm look on his face. "Champion, please return to the hall of heroes, we are currently having problems with the runes. I repeat, please make your way towards the Hall of Heroes."

Lux frowned slightly as she turned towards the exit of the field, her confusion hid behind her blue eyes. Looking around, Lux noticed that her fellow team-mates, and enemies, seemed to be confused on the matter on the matter on hand, well all except one.

Standing frozen in her place was female with long crimson hair. Her eyes, that were a crystal blue, were wide in shock, a her free hand covering the small scar on her left eye. The duo blades that the female used as her weapon laid on the floor, laying on the floor untouched.

From what Lux could see, the female was looking straight past her, directly behind her to be precise. Turning around in confusion, the blond saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

Slowly walking towards her was a myth of a man. "The loving murder" the blond whispered to herself in a shocked town, her face turning to that in disbelief as she watched the teen walk towards them.

Her brother did not seem to do the same though, hefting up his giant sword, Garen let out a cry of "Demacia" before rushing forwards and slashing at the blond. The attack however was easily blocked, making the in built man grunt in shock.

Lux watched in shock as Naruto used a single hand, not even armoured with metal, to grab hold of Garen's blade before through the teen aside like a paper weight.Her bother was not down for long though, the "Might of Demacia" roared as he stormed towards the blond before swinging down his massive blade.

What he wasn't expecting was for Katarina's blades to suddenly stab into his amour, taking away his attention of the blond infront of him. Snapping his angry gray eyes to the side, the sword wielder saw that the red-head was rushing towards him at surprising speed.

"Not quick enough!" The man roared as he spun in place, in hopes of decapitating the red-head in one fluent move, only to hit a faint red cloud of dust. Growling, the man sent his blade of justice to wear Naruto was standing.

A hollow sound of metal hitting skin spread across the lands, several eyes widening in shock as the blade stopped in mind air.

Naruto smirked as he held Garen's blade in-between the palms of his hands, not even the slightest bit phased by the blood dripping onto the ground below. "Ha, you've grow strong, Garen, but you're still not strong enough." The blond started off smoothly only to finish with a roar as he let go off the blade and grasped the taller man's arm.

Everyone in the area who had not seen Naruto fight before watched in awe as the spun on his heel and Judo slammed the fully armoured man to the ground. His assault did not stop there, with another surprising strength, the blond grabbed Garen's chest plate and lifted the still dazed teen.

One push was all Naruto needed to knock Garen out, one straight jab to the nose. He did not relax however, he still knew that there was many Demacians still around him, and were most likely pissed at him for taking out their fellow comrade.

So you can guess his surprise when he was suddenly felt a fist crash against his jaw, not so much. The punch was pretty strong though, enough to nearly shatter his jaw, coming to a surprise to the blond but not enough to knock him on his ass.

That however was not what made Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief, the owner of the fist was. Blue eye met with angry red as Naruto felt the hand detach it's self off of his cheek, allowing him to see just who had blinded him for a short second.

"Shyvana?" Naruto growled in shocked as he was forced to dodge a second punch to the face. Using the hight advantage, Naruto ducked down low and swiped the female from underneath herself before jumping back to avoid a joint sneak attack from Quinn and Lux.

Magic sparked as it captured the purple haired female adc. Quinn blinked in shock when she felt her body bound, only if it was for a second. Turning her head to the side, the horned helmet teen saw that her target was standing calm as ever with two firearms aimed at her and Lux. Much to her shock, Valor calmly landed onto his left hand, the same arm with the gun pointing at her, and let out a squeak.

Naruto seemed to silently sigh, the blond allowed Valor to climb onto his shoulder before he placed his guns back into their hostlers, the blue eagle on his shoulder squeaking happily as he landed onto Naruto's right arm.

Tension was high as the group of champions stood on guard, all ready to attack in a moments notice. However even with type of surrounding, Naruto was smiling without a care in the world.

"Nice to meet you all."

Que face-palms.

**Hahahaha, that's where it's going to stop for this chapter, I know it's a poor ending but it will give me good way to start the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**League of Naruto chp 3**

_Magic sparked as it captured the purple haired female adc. Quinn blinked in shock when she felt her body bound, only if it was for a second. Turning her head to the side, the horned helmet teen saw that her target was standing calm as ever with two firearms aimed at her and Lux. Much to her shock, Valor calmly landed onto his left hand, the same arm with the gun pointing at her, and let out a squeak._

_Naruto seemed to silently sigh, the blond allowed Valor to climb onto his shoulder before he placed his guns back into their hostlers, the blue eagle on his shoulder squeaking happily as he landed onto Naruto's right arm._

_Tension was high as the group of champions stood on guard, all ready to attack in a moments notice. However even with type of surrounding, Naruto was smiling without a care in the world._

_"Nice to meet you all."_

_Que face-palms._

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion as he saw the many champions looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Always the same with you, Naruto." The red-head blinked in confusion as he turned around, only to be brought into a tight hug.

"UGG" Naruto grunted out as he felt his ribs crack against steel armour, the air in his lungs escaping through his open lips. "Kata, can't.. breath." The red-head managed to gasp out as he felt the shorter red-head tighten the hug.

Said female smirked as she tightened and tightened on her grip, until it was painful for Naruto. "Well, maybe if you didn't leave without saying anything I wouldn't hug so tightly, right?" Katarina said in a sarcastic tone, smirking as she gripped onto him.

Naruto frowned in pain as he slowly detached himself in from the duo blade user. "I get it, sorry." The red-head said in a slightly-apologetic tone as he gave the female a hug before escaping from her a moment after. "But really, don't try to kill me." He said in sarcasm while cracking his back-snapping echoing out to the fields.

"You are very strange." Naruto heard from the side, turning the red-head came face to face with Quinn, her face content with a frown, her eyes narrowed in confusion, her feelings hidden like a veil to a wife.

"And you are very observant." Naruto chuckled with a small smile as he held out his arm, which Valon landing on. "Your companion seemed to be a very insightful bird, it seems to hold many secrets." The firearm's user said as he stroked the Eagle's feathered head.

Quinn tensed, her mind trying to comprehend how the person infront of her was able to listen to a Quinn house raised bird, how he saw into the bird's soul in a mere touch. It was as interesting as it was shocking, intriguing yet frightening, however the red-head showed no hostel nature towards her, or those that where around him -minus Garen of course-.

Her interest was peaked by the man, not something that happens often mind you, and she doubted it would be the last time she would be shocked by the man.

"I have a question." Naruto suddenly pipped up, getting the attention of all of the champions around him. "What is the purpose of life, we live lives of war, hate rules the land, yet people strive to stay awake as long as possible. I have thought this many time over, maybe we wish to leave our mark, perhaps not?" The red-head seemingly said, silence being his only reply as the people looked at him in confusion. "I one day wish to find these answers, but to achieve them I must start to understand the people around me. So tell me, what do you wish for in the future?"

The champions looked from one another, confusion lingering in their eyes, unknowing as to what to say. "I wish to one day bring peace to all the lands." A strong, yet noble, tone was heard making the group -minus Naruto- turn around.

Standing in the centre of a circle of runes was none other than the master of the League - the creator of the project- a man wise in the arts of runes and power. He stood silently, his cloak covering all and any emotions of his. In the man's hands was a simple looking brown book, warn from age and battered from use.

"Noble, yet unlikely, a goal worth fighting for, yet a quest that could become as time itself." Naruto whispered, barely load enough for the group around him to hear. "I guess that sometimes, you have to sacrifice more to achieve greater good, even if it meant being a shell of you former self. Wouldn't you agree, Master Touseno."

The hidden summoner let out a hollow laugh. "Indeed, however, sacrifice is a choice, not a demand, it is what we do with that sacrifice is what really matters." The man said before snapping the open book in his hands close, dissipating into mana not a second short after.

"Hmmm, old man has some nerve." Naruto chuckled to himself before turning around and leaving the area. "Are you not coming? I'm pretty sure the fight is over." The red-head said, jumping the brains of the champions into realisation.

A snort left Katarina's nose as she followed after her fellow red-head. "When did you get so god damn cocky, hmm last time we spoke, you use to be an idiot." The commander commented as she walked by Naruto's side.

"War changes people Kata, and so does growing up." Naruto commented as he looked up to the endless blue sky, a strange look clouded his visible blue eye. "But then again, what's the chance of that happening to me." The red-head joked, only to be on the receiving end of a light tap to the ribs.

"Zero." Katarina said plainly. "Now shut up and walk, you still have to buy me that bear you promised." She said with a smirk electing a sigh from the taller champion.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Ashe has always been a big dreamer, even if she didn't show it. With each arrow she fires from her ancient ice-enchanted bow, Ashe proves she is a master archer. She chooses each target carefully, waits for the right moment, and then strikes with power and precision. It is with this same vision and focus that she pursues her goal of uniting the tribes of the Freljord and forging them into a mighty nation.

As a child, Ashe was always a dreamer. She marveled at the colossal, abandoned fortresses of her ancestors, and spent hours by the fire listening to tales of the Freljord's fabled champions. Most of all she loved the legend of Avarosa, the renowned Queen of the once magnificent and united Freljord. Though her mother chided her foolishness, Ashe swore one day she would join the scattered and warlike tribes of the tundra. She knew in her heart that if her people would stand together once more, they would reach greatness again.

When Ashe was only fifteen, her mother was killed while commanding the tribe on a brash raid. Suddenly thrust into the role of leader, Ashe made the difficult decision to follow her childhood vision instead of seeking the revenge she craved. She spoke passionately against her tribe's demand for retribution, declaring the time had come to put blood feuds aside and broker a lasting peace. Some of her warriors questioned her fitness to rule and soon hatched a treasonous plot to kill the young leader.

The assassins struck while Ashe was on a routine hunt, but their plan was interrupted by the warning cry of a great hawk. Ashe looked back to see her tribesmen approaching with swords drawn. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Ashe ran for hours. She found herself deep in uncharted territory, her weapon lost in the chase. When she heard another cry from the hawk, Ashe put her faith in the strange creature and followed it to a clearing. There she found the bird perched on a pile of stones - an ancient Freljord burial cairn. With a last glance at her, the hawk screeched and flew away. Approaching the mound, Ashe felt her breath turn to frost and an unnatural cold chill her to the bone. The stone at the top of the cairn was marked with a single rune: Avarosa.

The assassins burst into the clearing. Ashe lifted the runestone from the cairn to defend herself, revealing something hidden underneath: an ornate bow carved from ice. She grasped it, crying out in pain as frost formed on her fingers, and tore the bow from its resting place. Cold flowed from the enchanted weapon into Ashe, awakening a tremendous power that had always lived within her.

Ashe turned to face the assassins. She drew the bow, and by sheer instinct, willed arrows of pure ice to form from the cold, crisp air. With a single frozen volley, she ended the insurrection. Carefully replacing the cairn stone, she gave thanks to Avarosa for her gift, and returned home. Ashe's tribe immediately recognized the legendary weapon in the archer's hand as a blessing from the ancient Freljord queen herself.

With Avarosa's bow and her vision of peaceful unification, Ashe's tribe soon swelled, becoming the largest in the Freljord. Now known as the Avarosan, they stand together with the belief that a united Freljord will once again become a great nation.

However, not many knew what really happened back then, only Ashe herself knew of what happened in the snowy mountains.

**(flashback)**

A young female around the age of 15 ran for life, her breath lapsed in its hash escape from her lungs. Her long brown hair fluttered behind her as she sprinted away from her pursuers, her leather armour gripping to her body as she stomped across the snowy floor.

What had felt like hours of running, Ashe finally let her body rest at an ancient Freljord burial cairn, her dark blue eyes darted from left to right in worry. Cold clouds of pure breath left from her red lips.

"She's here somewhere!" The brunette could hear the men and women from the tribe shout across from the snowy field.

For once in her lift, Ashe felt an over whelming feeling of dread clutching her heart like a vise, fear. Fear was something Ashe never liked. "It was the end of the road." The young archer thought as she fought her bodies demanded and stood to her feet. "I don't want it to end like this, I haven't reunited the tribes yet. I-I haven't fallen in love, I'm not even 16 yet!" Tears slide down the young girl's face. "Why me?"

A sudden crack filled the air as Ashe suddenly slipped backwards, pushing onto a cairn for support.

What came next was forever filled into Ashe's mind.

Men and women alike, around 20 villagers, ran into the area, bows and swords ready to attack. However before they could harm the exhausted female, a lone figure dropped down infront of them.

"Who are you!" One of the men, the leader, demanded as he pointed his blade at the mysterious new arrival.

The figure didn't reply, turning to Ashe instead, allowing her to see his long red hair and pure blue eye. A smile dropped, a gun raised, followed by multiple "booming" sound.

Ashe's eyes watched as each and ever single one of the Tribesmen's weapons dropped to the floor, clattering as the hit the icy floor. No blood was spilled, yet no violence happened after. Her vision however blurred as the man suddenly span on his heals and picked her up.

For some reason she felt content, free from the horrible emotion of fear, safe. It was in that same moment that Ashe new she had found the one she was looking for was here, holding her against his chest in a caring manner, his smiling lips sending her heart into overdrive- as if it was a sigh to her mind-.

Her moment of joy and safety soon pushed her into a comfortable sleep, one that was not haunted by horror, but instead by the dream of a man with long red-head and two different coloured eyes.

That was the first time she ever saw that man, and she hadn't seen him since.

**(end flashback)**

The thought of that moment of short happiness also brought along the painful memories of the past, a past she could never undo.

The Freljord is home to many vicious ice storms, but none compare to the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere. Ashe was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in this wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord White Garments of Victory.

The ice queen sighed in depression as she picked up the sake dish infront of her, something that she hadn't done in years.

"And I said, that no yordel, that's my sister." A roar of laughter made Ashe around in confusion. It's was confusing enough to hear so much laughter in the bar, so it pipped her interest.

"So what about you guys, got any funny jokes Ashe frowned when she tried to get a closer look at the person talking.

"I got one." Katarina remarked with a smirked as she leaned back on her seat. "Three bored girls are sitting around, and one of them suggests that they make up nicknames for their ideal boyfriends and name them after soda pops.

The first girl says, "I want mine to be 7-Up, 'cause seven days a week, he's up."

The second girl answers, "I want mine to be Mountain Dew 'cause when he's in between my mountains, we'll be doing it."

The third girl replies, "Mine's gonna be Jack Daniel's."

Her friends argue, "You can't do that. Here we are talking about soda pop, and you're talking about a hard liquor."

The third girl says, "Exactly."

Kata finished the jokes as everyone around laughed at the joke."Man, that was pretty good, I didn't even know you had a sense of humour, Kata." Naruto said with a smirk as he leaned back on his seat. "Last time I saw you, you didn't even get the most basic knock knock jokes."

Kata frowned in anger as she playfully punched the red-head in the rib, making him wince slightly. "Whatever, last time I saw you, you couldn't even wield a blade without cutting yourself." The red-head tease the taller red-head, making him growl slightly.

"Well I'll have you know that..." Naruto started only to freeze, his face going going pale, his lone visible eye widened in shock.

"What?" Katarina asked as she turned around only to see that in the group's direction, or specifically Naruto's exact setting. A frown made it's way her face, a pang anger and jealousy surfaced inside her as she say the two champions look into each others eyes.

Ashe's eyes opened in shock as saw someone she thought she'd never see again. The white haired female's normal emotionless mask cracked, tears steamed down her face like a dame, as she slowly approached the shocked male.

Naruto, on the other hand, was in a state of shock, not only was he seeing a person that he thought he'd never see again, even if she had changed hair colours since then, but she was crying tears of joy from just seeing him. "Ashe?" The multiply coloured eye teen said in shock. Said female froze, her body going into a state of motionless.

The red-head demacian didn't get time to even think of what to say before he found his lips pressed against Ashe's soft one. "The hell!" He thought in shock towards the sudden affection the snow princess was showing. Naruto was sure that there was a certain name for this condition, The Florence Nightingale effect, the teen was sure it was that, but that didn't mean shit right now, what meant something was the fact that ASHE WAS KISSING HIM.

Naruto could practically feel the glares on him and Ashe, female and males alike, some where so intense that they leaked killer instinct around the area. However one specifically was aimed Ashe, one so powerful that it put Naruto on edge.

Sheriff Caitlyn had never really cared for the feeling of anger, true she's felt frustrated but never blood boiling angry, not until today. Fists clenched in anger as she watched a white haired whore claim the lips of HER man, intruding on someone's else's turf. Her eye's burned with hate, a seethe escaped her sneering mouth, her body shock from such hate.

It wasn't long before she snapped.

"Bitch!"

All Ashe was warned by was a single shouted before she was threw across the room, smashing into a table and breaking it. The ice-queen was quick to flip to her feet, looking up, Ashe came face to face with one pissed off brunette. "Wait is you problem! Kissing my man!" Cait shouted at her angrily as she rushed forwards with a right hook, which the white haired female dodged.

Ashe growled as she blocked a punch with her wrist before grabbing Caitlyn by the arm and Judo slamming her into a wooden table to her right. "He is not you man!" Ashe countered as she kicked Cait in the stomach making the gun wielder skip across the floor.

Spitting the blood out of her mouth, the Sheriff of piltover jump to her feet and span towards her opponent with a kick. The kick it'self was enough to knock a joint out of place as if it hit, but it did not, however Ashe was quick enough to duck under it but she wasn't quick enough to dodge the sharp jab aimed for her gut.

A grunt escaped Ashe's gut as she felt a bruise form. Sneering, the female went to meet the gun wielding girl however before the two could cause a collision, Naruto appeared inbetween them both and quickly disarmed them. "What is wrong with you! Fighting like this, you're lucky no'one else got hurt." The red-headed teen shouted in anger as he stop the two from attacking each other.

Ashe and Caitlyn growled at each other, glaring hate at one another, while trashing against the pin that Naruto had put them in. Surprisingly enough, the grip on the two didn't faultier even in the slightest as he pinned the two females down. "Look at you two, both beautiful strong female fighting like little jealous children."

Both of the female's blushed in embarrassed as the stared up at the blond, their bodies tensing as Naruto's hands gently loosened on their arms. "Now stand and apologize."

Hateful eyes looked into each-other, anger still fresh in the blood, as the females said the "apologies", neither feeling the words they said. Sharp glares were shared between the two as they sat beside Naruto, Ashe on his left Caitlyn on the right, tension still high as the other champions look at the two females with awkward gazes.

"So Naruto, was it?" Quinn started, getting a nod from Naruto, while ignoring the hateful glares Ashe and Caitlyn had. "I was wondering how that you managed to understand Valor? He is a Quinn house breed bird afterall." She asked in interest, patting said eagle on the head making him squeak in happiness.

A chuckle left the red-head's lips as he leaned back on his seat. "It's part of my blood, kind of, my "family" was the renowned whirlpool discord, our famous control over water and wind is not the other thing our house has; what most people, even clans men, don't know is that we all have affinity to nature. However, the old heads deemed it forbidden because weak will people would become a pawn for Nature. I, however, am not weak willed." Naruto started, shocking Demacians and Noxus at table, his eyes clouding over his mind.

Another chuckled escaped Naruto's lips as he turned looked to the blue haired female. "However, it did give me a large insight on the world, and all the cruel things that happened. A matter of fact, it was that same power that showed me the sad truth of the Demacians empire." Naruto said in anger as he tightened his hand, his knuckles turning white as he continued. "When I was told to kill a girl for her father's mistake I finally saw the true colours of the higher ups. They do everything they can to get what they want, even if it meant killing innocents or they very protectors." The red-head growled the last part as he let his anger show, if not a bit stealthily.

Lux, who had stayed quite since the start of the story, tightened the grip on her wand, doubtful thoughts ran past mind. "Was he right, would the king really do something like that." She had to talk to Garen about this, with that thought the female existed from the area silently.

The group continued to talk about past stuff, making jokes to lighten the mood, even if Caitlyn and Ashe kept on glaring at each other while trying to gain Naruto's attention, only to fail. After a couples of round of drinks, nearly 40 bottles each, everyone left, either drunk or slightly drunk.

Naruto chuckled giddily as he stumbled into his room, a faint blush on his face. The room's door opened in a silent creak, even drunk the teen did not want to face to sleepy females, followed by the red-head stumbling inside.

The stumbling drunk continued to move around the room in his distorted ways, however even when he is heavy drunk, Naruto was still able to open the door to his room and make it to his warm double bed. In a mere couple of seconds, Naruto was out of it, his body sleeping in order to recover it's usual functions.

However... what the red-head did not see was the purple haired female he had just joined in the bed.

**Ahhhhhh that's the end of this chapter my bro's, and I got to say that it was a fairly interesting one to write. **

**Anyway, who do you think that purple hair belonged to? Is Naruto even in the right room? What's going to happen when the two wake?**

**You'll have to wait and find out, until next time my readers. **

**Mathew out, peace! **


End file.
